Sinopsis de Peliculas
Anterior Pagina Vengadores: Guerra Infinita Un nuevo peligro acecha procedente de las sombras del cosmos. Thanos, el infame tirano intergaláctico, tiene como objetivo reunir las seis Gemas del Infinito, artefactos de poder inimaginable, y usarlas para imponer su perversa voluntad a toda la existencia. Los Vengadores y sus aliados tendrán que luchar contra el mayor villano al que se han enfrentado nunca, y evitar que se haga con el control de la galaxia. En su nueva e impactante aventura, el destino de la Tierra nunca había sido más incierto, las Gemas del Infinito estarán en juego, unos querrán protegerlas y otros controlarlas, ¿quién ganará? Tercera entrega de la saga Vengadores que vuelven a dirigir los hermanos Joe y Anthony Russo (Capitán América: Civil War, Capitán América: El Soldado de Invierno). El reparto estelar de actores está formado por Robert Downey Jr. (El juez) como Iron Man, Chris Evans (Un don excepcional) como Capitán América, Scarlett Johansson (Ghost in the Shell: El alma de la máquina) como Viuda negra, Chris Hemsworth (Thor: Ragnarok) como Thor, Mark Ruffalo (Ahora me ves 2) como Hulk, Anthony Mackie (Detroit) como Sam el Halcón, Tom Hiddleston (Kong. La Isla Calavera) como Loki, Jeremy Renner (La llegada) como Ojo de Halcón, Paul Rudd (Mute) como Ant-Man, Idris Elba (Molly's Game) como Heimdall, Paul Bettany (Margin Call) como Visión, Elizabeth Olsen (Godzilla) como La bruja escarlata, Tom Holland (Z, la ciudad perdida) como Spider-Man, Sebastian Stan (Yo, Tonya) como Bucky Barnes, Josh Brolin (¡Ave, César!) como Thanos, Benedict Cumberbatch (Sherlock) como Doctor Extraño, Karen Gillan (Jumanji: Bienvenidos a la jungla) como Nebula, Zoe Saldana (Vivir de noche) como Gamora, Dave Bautista (Blade Runner 2049) como Drax, Chris Pratt (Jurassic World: El reino caído) como Star-Lord, Chadwick Boseman (Dioses de Egipto) como Black Panther, Letitia Wright (Ready Player One) como Shuri, Florence Kasumba (Wonder Woman) como Ayo y Angela Bassett (American Horror Story) como Ramonda. Verdad o Reto Una inofensiva partida de 'Verdad o reto' entre un grupo de amigos acaba convirtiéndose en un juego letal cuando alguien -o algo- empieza a castigar a los que mienten o no aceptan el reto. Este thriller sobrenatural de Blumhouse Productions está dirigido por Jeff Wadlow (Kick-Ass 2: Con un par). Su reparto protagonista está encabezado por Lucy Hale (Pequeñas mentirosas) y Tyler Posey (la serie Teen Wolf), además de contar con Violett Beane (Flay), Hayden Szeto (Al filo de los diecisiete), Landon Liboiron (Hemlock Grove), Sophia Taylor Ali (Bad Kids of Crestview Academy), Nolan Gerard Funk (Hello Again) y Tom Choi (Descontroladas). . DeadPool 2 Segunda entrega de las aventuras del antihéroe más gamberro de Marvel. Esta secuela de Deadpool (2016) está dirigida por David Leitch (Atómica, John Wick (Un buen día para matar)) y cuenta con un guión escrito de nuevo por los guionistas de Bienvenidos a Zombieland (2009), Rhett Reese y Paul Wernick. Ryan Reynolds (Life (Vida), La última apuesta) repite su papel como Wade Wilson, álter ego del desvergonzado mutante Deadpool. Completan el reparto los actores Josh Brolin (¡Ave, César!, Sicario) como Cable, Zazie Beetz (Atlanta, Wolves) como Domino y Jack Kesy (Baywatch: Los vigilantes de la playa, The Strain) en un papel todavía por confirmar. Además, regresan a la secuela Leslie Uggams (Empire, Nurse Jackie) como Blind Al y Morena Baccarin (Gotham, Homeland) en el papel de Vanessa. . Nada Que Perder Basada en hechos reales, la película revela los episodios más impactantes de la vida de Edir Macedo, el hombre que enfrentó al poder público, rompió con los paradigmas religiosos de Brasil y se convirtió en uno de sus más grandes líderes. La historia del país en los años 60, 70, 80 y 90 es el telón de fondo de su trayectoria, siempre rodeada de momentos difíciles, polémicos y controvertidos, como su detención en 1992, en Sao Paulo. . . . . Las Aventuras de Peter Rabbit Peter Rabbit™, el travieso y aventurero héroe que ha cautivado a generaciones de lectores, ahora interpreta el papel protagónico en su propia comedia contemporánea. En la película, la contienda de Peter con el Sr. McGregor (Domhnall Gleeson) escala a mayores alturas cuando sus peleas para lograr el control de la codiciada huerta de vegetales de McGregor y el afecto de la bondadosa vecina que ama a los animales (Rose Byrne) se extiende a Lake District y a Londres. James Corden da voz al personaje de Peter con espíritu juguetón y encanto silvestre.